ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Astrodactyl
|body = Humanoid Pterosaur |power = Flight (via jetpack) Retractable Wings Propulsion Blast Energy Whips Internal Star Power Energy Beams Space Survivability Enhanced Speed Enhanced Agility Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Prehensile Feet Aerial Combat |voice = Dee Bradley Baker |1st-appearance = While You Were Away |backcolor = 9F392B |textcolor = DA8B49 |equipment = Jetpack }} Astrodactyl is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from the planet Terradino. Appearance Astrodactyl resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a large yellow beak-like mouth, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and small, yellow, retractable wings that resemble a glider in appearance which are connected to a 'jetpack'-like structure on his back. Astrodactyl wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Powers and Abilities TFoW1 (142).png|Flight (via jetpack) WYWA (378).png|Energy Whip WYWA (404).png|Propulsion Blast UPdC (433).png|Energy Beams UPdC (435).png|Prehensile Feet CT (372).png|Enhanced Strength TVSB66.PNG|Space Survivability Astrodactyl is capable of flying through the aid of his 'jetpack', and with his retractable wings proving stability for this ability. He can create a propulsion blast from his jetpack using some kind of internalized star power to enhance his flight.While You Were Away Astrodactyl's star power can be used to create different forms of weapons, the most common weapon being energy whips. Astrodactyl can use his star power to fire an energy beam from his mouth.A Fistful of Brains Astrodactyl possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to rip off goo that was difficult for Ben and Rook to escape from''Collect This'' and pull one of the Techadon robots tied up to his energy whips.Clyde Five He is also strong enough to carry and lift a Cerebrocrustacean with his prehensile feet. Astrodactyl can survive in the vacuum of space.The Vampire Strikes Back Weaknesses Astrodactyl is very reliant on his jetpack for flying, meaning that if it somehow gets damaged, he would be at a disadvantage. Astrodactyl is vulnerable to electricity. History Omniverse *Astrodactyl first appeared in While You Were Away, where he battled Dr. Psychobos and helped destroy the supply of Amber Ogia. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Astrodactyl battled the Incurseans before the randomizer function in the Omnitrix turned him into Snare-oh. *In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, Astrodactyl battled Psyphon's gang. *In A Fistful of Brains, Astrodactyl escaped from Khyber's hunting grounds and briefly fought Negative Brainstorm until they both reverted. *In The Vampire Strikes Back, Astrodactyl flew back to Anur Transyl after Rad ejected him from the Lovely Duck. *In And Then There Were None, Astrodactyl battled Bad Gravattack and saved No Watch Ben from Eon. *In Collect This, Astrodactyl freed himself and Rook before going after Collectimus. *In Clyde Five, Astrodactyl chased Clyde and battled the Techadon Robots. *In A New Dawn, Astrodactyl appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Omniverse= ;Season 3 *''While You Were Away'' (first appearance; accidental transformation) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' (intended alien was Way Big) ;Season 5 *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' *''And Then There Were None'' ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' ;Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= *''Ben 10'' (Issue 3) *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 1, Issue 3, Issue 5) |-|Video Games= *''Ben 10: Omniverse 2'' Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Astrodactyl is a playable alien in the game (not on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Astrodactyl's name is a portmanteau of the prefix "astro-", meaning star, and "pterodactyl", the first identified Pterosaur, a flying reptile. Trivia *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, Astrodactyl replaces Bloxx in the opening intro of the show, particularly in the part where the latter used to appear alongside Shocksquatch, Way Big, and Crashhopper. *When Astrodactyl talks or becomes excited, he "squawks" like a parrot. *Astrodactyl was designed by Steven Choi. *It is implied that Astrodactyl was never locked in the Omnitrix. *While Astrodactyl's star power is colored green, Mutant Kevin's star power is colored red.Weapon XI: Part 2 References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Omniverse Aliens